


Stranger on a train - Matt/Foggy AU

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Awkward, Daredevil – Freeform, Fluf, Fluff, I have no idea how else to tag this honestly, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel's daredevil, foggymatt - Freeform, mattfoggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy is on the train and a handsome stranger sits down across from him. He doesn't really know how to handle himself. Foggy's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger on a train - Matt/Foggy AU

**Author's Note:**

> I changed some typos and mistakes! Let me know if you still see any! <3

Foggy was on a train, just minding his own business until suddenly across from him a guy, around his own age, sat down.  

_Dear jesus that guy is gorgeous_. Foggy thought. _That is one hell of a face. Damn..!_ He said to himself in his head. He couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous stranger in front of him.

He felt the desire to flirt with the man, but he wasn’t sure if there were any homophobes on the train. _If only I could have some kind of homophobe radar._ He thought. _I don’t care about a damn ‘gay-dar’ as long as I can find out who’s homophobic and who isn’t I’ll know exactly who to flirt with and who not to. Oh man wouldn’t that be great..!_ He thought to himself as he sighed.

He let his eyes scan the young man in front of him and he felt a flutter rise inside of him. _Oh dear god look at him. That blouse looks so good on him. That jacket fits perfectly. Oh god and his hair is fucking glorious! Oh man I want to run my hands through it and oh dear god control yourself Frankin fucking Nelson._

Foggy was unable to keep his eyes off of the man’s gorgeous features and he allowed himself some staring time. 

That is until the head of the gorgeous stranger suddenly turned to face him. Foggy quickly looked away, a blush creeping its way onto his face. He couldn’t help himself when he looked back soon after and smiled at the young man awkwardly. He tried to show a friendly smile, but his blush and his embarrassment just couldn’t be hidden.

He quickly looked away soon after and tried to stare at anything other than the people around him. 

After a couple moments of Foggy wishing he could just stop blushing _for christ’s sake,_ he looked back at the handsome stranger. He sighed at how the light was hitting the beautiful man’s face. 

_For Christ’s sake how is this even fair this guy is a hundred kinds of gorgeous! What the fuck man._

Foggy couldn’t help but stare at the man that just kept taking his breath away. 

Minutes went by that Foggy was just absentmindedly staring at the gorgeous stranger. Suddenly the stranger turned his head again though, and Foggy had to immediately look away. His blush came back worse than before and he tried to hide his face. After about a minute of unsuccessful face-hiding, Foggy gave up and just went back to staring at the specimen across from him.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the awkward eye contact though. So after a few more moment of staring he focussed on his bag and tried to find a piece of paper and a pen.

He scribbled an awkward apology for his staring on the piece of paper and signed with his name. 

When the mysteriously handsome man stood up to leave the train he quickly and awkwardly handed the piece of paper to him. The stranger froze and touched the piece of paper. "W-what is this?" He wondered out loud. 

Foggy died a little because, _oh god his voice is hot_. "Uh.. It's an apology. Sorry." 

"I.. What does it say?" The stranger asked, standing in the doorway. 

Foggy swallowed nervously. "Could you.. Read it yourself? It's... Um..." He bit his lip and didn’t know what to do. 

The stranger’s lips turned upwards ever so slightly. "I'm blind. I can't. So unless you wrote it in Braille, you gotta say it out loud." He told him with a smirk. 

Foggy blushed like mad, not having noticed the guy was blind. "I... I'm so sorry. I hadn't.. I didn't... I had- didn't rea- I.. S-Shit man I'm- I'm sorry." He stuttered unsure of what to say and how to properly apologise for not realising such an obvious thing.

The stranger giggled and, _Oh man that was absolutely adorable. Dear god Foggy get your shit together._

"So... Are you gonna tell me?" He asked after Foggy stayed silent. 

"Oh um.. Well.. It doesn't matter. Never mind." Foggy made an awkward wave with his hand and thanked god for him not having seen that.

"What? No, now you got me curious. You have to tell me.” The cute man demanded.

"O-okay... But first you have to step outside." Foggy said putting his hand on the strangers arm and pushing softly. 

The stranger shrugged and stepped outside, awaiting Foggy's answer. 

"Okay the note said, sorry for staring at you you're just really really cute. Okay bye." He said walking away and hoping with all his might that the doors of the train would just close already. 

The stranger stood there for a moment, but then in a heartbeat he moved and stepped into the doorway again. "Wait a minute..! You can't just say that and walk away..!" He stated rather surprised. 

Foggy froze and closed his eyes in regret. He slowly turned back around wishing the guy would just walk away so the train could leave and Foggy could run from his feelings.

When he had turned around though, he just had to giggle. The handsome stranger was standing in the doorway all flustered and surprised that he'd just said that and ran off. 

Foggy closed his eyes tightly and cursed at himself before he walked back to the cute stranger. He couldn't say a word too nervous of what the stranger might think. 

"For example I don't even know your name." The stranger spoke. 

Foggy was caught off guard for a moment, surprised the stranger wanted to know. "Uh.. Foggy... My name is Foggy." 

"Foggy.. Nice to meet you Foggy." The stranger said, offering his hand. Foggy awkwardly took it and very slowly shook the, incredibly soft, hand. Foggy wondered how the hell anyone could get their hands to be that soft. 

He was so caught off guard that the stranger giggled after the long, slightly weird silence. 

Foggy quickly took back his hand and awkwardly laughed. 

"Oh and also..." The stranger started. "I would like your number." 

Foggy was surprised. "You.. Want my number..?” He asked unsure if he had heard it right.

"Christ guys both of you get in or both of you get out of the train! We have places to be you know..!" Someone suddenly yelled at them. 

They both awkwardly laughed, not sure of what to do. 

The stranger suddenly took a hold of Foggy and pulled him out of the train. "You have all you stuff with you?" He asked quickly. Foggy nodded and stayed silent. 

"Oh.. I just nodded." He admitted sheepishly. 

Foggy was freaking out. He wanted to run back into the train and have the train take off at top speed. He was so nervous being around this incredibly handsome and cute guy who is actually talking to him. 

"So..." The guy started. He reached in his poked and handed Foggy his phone. "Please put your number in there." He stated. 

Foggy's hands got a little shaky and sweaty. He needed a few deep breaths to calm himself again. 

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked him a bit worried. Foggy looked up awkwardly and smiled at the worrisome tone in the question. "Yes I'm okay. You just.. Make me.. A bit nervous." He admitted softly. 

"Aw that's so cute." The stranger exclaimed without thinking. 

"Don't say that..!" Foggy exclaimed in return. 

"What? It's true." The man replied with a shrug. “Now give me your number so we can keep in touch.” He demanded gently.

“More like so we can keep touching.” Foggy blurted out, laughing awkwardly. “Oh god. I didn’t say that. You didn’t hear that. I didn’t… You- You didn’t say that. I didn’t hear that. No, wait. I mean… you didn’t hear that. I-”

The stranger giggled rather loudly at Foggy’s awkward try to undo what couldn’t be undone. He got closer to Foggy and placed both his hands on Foggy’s shoulders, dropping his stick to be able to do so. He leant in to the side of Foggy's face until his lips touched Foggy’s ear. “You’re a real cutie.” He whispered. 

Foggy shuddered from the touch of the soft, wet lips on his ear and he felt the strange desire to kiss the stranger right then and there. It’s not that he didn’t know that he shouldn’t and really couldn’t kiss the man, it was more that he felt the strange feeling they belonged together, even though they had just met. 

He tried to shrug off the desire and leant away from the soft lips on his ear.

By then the next train had arrived and Foggy was glad there was a way to escape, so he wouldn’t say more extremely awkward things.

The stranger leant back and smiled at him. 

Foggy quickly picked the stick up from the ground and pushed it back into the stranger's hands, together with his phone. "I have to go now..!" He said stepping backwards. He got on the train and suddenly realised something; he didn't know his name. 

He spun around on his heels. “Wait, what's you name?" He exclaimed frantically. "Matt" he heard the man reply just before the doors closed. 

Foggy turned around and leant against the door. "Matt." he whispered dreamily. A smile spread across his face. “Matt…"

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's POV might be a thing if y'all want it?


End file.
